


Their Sleeping Princess

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, POV Second Person, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome, Yandere!Lilia Vanrouge, Yandere!Malleus Draconia, delusional, m/f/m, non-con somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When a dark Fae falls in love, they fall in love deeply and true to their nature, their love and affection are unholy, twisted and possessive. Be warned, those that owns the heart of a dark Fae - whether unintentional or not - to accept rather than try to fight your fate.And now, you own the heart of Malleus Draconia. Whether you realise it or not.But that's alright, Malleus has Lilia and together, you'll know soon enough.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader/Lilia Vanrouge
Comments: 73
Kudos: 354
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Magic of Young, First Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, so, yeah...

Affection and fondness are two things that Malleus rarely received and given. Despite his parents’ genuine love and care for him, they have their own lives and duties as the King and Queen of dark Fae. He never once begrudges them though. Because if it weren’t for them or his grandmother, Lilia wouldn’t be in his life. Wise, ancient Lilia who hides his true nature behind a playful smile and an equally playful demeanour. 

Kind and doting Lilia who raised him since he can barely remember. Lilia, who made sure he’s never lonely, who gently guide his powers when it became too much for his young body to handle and who accepts him in every way. 

Including his intense yearning for this sweet, young child of man. 

“Good morning, Tsunotarou-senpai! Want to walk to class together?” 

Behind him, Lilia chuckles quietly. “Don’t worry about Sebek and Silver. I’ll handle them; go and spend some time with  _ your  _ human.” And with that, he floats away with a goodbye wave before you could realise that Malleus wasn’t entirely alone. 

Rather than meeting you halfway, Malleus relish the glee brewing in his heart when you jog to him, as if seeing him brightens your day. He enjoys it when you chatted his ears off, how fearless you are and how unbothered the stares the two of you garnered as you walk to the Hall of Mirrors. 

Only Lilia knows that Malleus is a bit romantic at heart. He strongly believes that his meeting with you was destined. That night when you stumble across one another; you unable to sleep and him strolling under a moonlit sky. Oh, how vividly Malleus could recall that moment as if it happened just last night. 

Underneath the moonlight, your innocence and kindness practically radiate as you gave him a small, shy smile. So adorable! So… pure. As soon as you two traded names (he doesn’t want to scare you off, allowing you to give him a nickname and for a Fae, that’s one of the highest honour their creatures could bestow to someone they’re interested in), Malleus immortalised their meeting in his mind using a powerful spell. One that time will not be able to touch. 

When you guys reach the classroom, Malleus did his best not to narrowed his eyes at the sight of your Heartslabyul’s friends, beckoning you to sit with them. So he smoothly angled his body so it would hide your view from them. 

“Would you like to sit with me today? I’ll be more than happy to help you out with your notes, child of man.” Malleus offers with a dip of his head. Loving how your eyes lit up despite your hesitation. 

“Oh! Umm, if it’s not a bothered to you, Tsunotarou-senpai.” You reply, grinning up at him. You allow him to usher you into the classroom and straight towards where Lilia, Sebek and Silver were already waiting for the two of you. Lilia wasted no time to make you feel welcome, asking if you’ve eaten breakfast and patted your hand comfortingly when you saddled up between him and Malleus, behind the three of you, Silver is taking a short nap and Sebek joins in your conversation, asking if anyone bothered his lord on the way here. 

Your seating is purely strategic. Like this, Malleus can keep you close to his side and no one would dare approach them. 

Throughout the lesson, Malleus couldn’t keep the small smile gracing his handsome face. As for Lilia? He smirks and lets their prince enjoy his infatuation period. Patiently waiting for the next stage… 

* * *

Despite his days now felt like he’s on cloud nine, Malleus doesn’t understand how his dear friend could be so  _ oblivious  _ to his feelings. He did everything the protagonist did in one of Sebek’s romance novels that he hid underneath his bed. He bought you lunch (always made a mental note to purchase the caramel puddings that you love so much. You vouched that the sweetness is just right but Malleus find the dessert sweeter when you spoon-fed it to him), give you flowers during your late-night strolls (he cast a spell on them so they would bloom far longer than normal flowers) and even introduce you to Fae’s courtship. 

What more could he do apart from outright blurting his feelings to you? 

“My, my, it’s not often you look so distressed, Malleus.” Lilia pops into his room, swaying upside down from the ceiling, his grin ever-present. “What seems to trouble you tonight? Is it Mr. Crewel’s lab assignment? Silver’s little accident during Flying class? Or…” Here Lilia gracefully floats down to hover close to Malleus’s face and asked in a low voice, “A little human running through your mind?” 

As expected, Lilia is aware of his affection and yearning for the prefect of the Ramshackle dorm. 

Malleus has never lied or hid anything from the ancient Fae in his life, so he isn’t about to start now. “I’ve done everything, Lilia. Everything and yet, she never seems to catch what my heart is conveying. I… I don’t understand why.” Malleus paused before he added, “By the way, how is Silver? Sebek said that he suffered a fall from quite a height.” 

“The staffs in the infirmary patched him up as soon as his classmates brought him there. I did a scan with my magic just to make sure his internal organs and bones are alright.” Lilia informed him with a smile that’s only reserved for their little family. No matter how matured Silver seems to grow day by day, Malleus understand that Lilia will always see him as his little one. 

Sometimes to a possessive degree. But that’s just how Lilia is. 

“That’s good to hear…” Malleus murmurs, his mind once more return to his human. Your smile never fails to flash in his mind. He wonders how you would smile once you’re in his arms…

“Mm-hmm. So, shall we talk about your little problem, my lovelorn prince?” His Vice Dorm Leader couldn’t help but teases seeing the frown on Malleus’s face and the redness that dusted his pale cheeks. “Come, come now, Malleus! All isn’t as bad as you think! Love is a wonderful thing! You know, there’s incredible magic involve when it comes to one’s first love.” 

“I’ve never heard of that before.” 

“Asked your parents on our next visit to their castle. I personally witness their eternal love blossom all those years ago. And just like before, I will help you woo your dearest one. I shall teach you all you need to know to capture your little human’s heart.” 

Neither of them slept that night. Malleus eagerly soaked up Lilia’s every word, commit to mind and heart at his every advice. When the dawn begins to break out over the horizon, Lilia left his bedroom with a simple reminder and an impish grin:

“Remember Malleus, we dark Fae don’t hold morality up to the same standard as humans do. All the best in your romantic endeavours! We’ll be rooting for you!” 

So Malleus approaches the magicless human with different tactics. He divulges his past and family to you and is delighted when you did the same, telling him how much you miss your family and friends back home (it stings a little whenever you spoke of your family. He doesn’t want to even think of the idea of you leaving him forever) and as the day gradually passes, the two of you became a lot more intimate than before. 

However, it wasn’t enough and soon, Malleus caught on the young men that would hover around his beloved. He hates how casual and comfortable the young Heartslabyul students would drape their arms around your shoulders, all three laughing merrily together. How tight and just a little too long the more erratic Leech Brother hugs his little human after chasing you down the hall. 

Since… since when have the other students got so close to his dearly beloved? When did this happen!?

If Malleus’s affection and care fail to reach across the young woman, he’ll make it so your body yearns for him as much as he yearns your every being. Perhaps that would be the first step for you to fall deeply in love with him. 


	2. Our First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malleus could no longer contain his love for you.
> 
> It's time for Lilia to teach dear Malleus how to be a lover. Which means you're in for a sweet night; whether you're aware of it or not.

Lilia never really expected Malleus’s patience to stretch any longer. Ah, young love. So passionate and impulsive! He fondly recalled how the young King Draconia approached him so sweetly, so shyly to confess all about their future Queen. 

And finally, the strings have snapped when Malleus found that his little love has been spending a night at the Heartslabyul dorm (his bats chirp and squeak as it fluttered around them, reporting to him that they were only having a harmless sleepover as teenagers do during the weekend, but Lilia knows that’s unacceptable to his Fae Prince). 

It’s subtle but Malleus has already reached the tipping point. Well, he better helps out his ward. After all, there’s one more thing that he didn’t teach Malleus when it comes to… romance. 

Lilia hums a cheery tune as he turns around, knowing that Malleus right in the corner. It’s late at night and they have the hallways of Diasomnia all to themselves. He purposely chooses this moment to confront their Dorm Leader. Like this, Lilia can mitigate the damage if Malleus accidentally unleashes his magic in a fit of rage. That, and Lilia has an inkling on what Malleus is planning to do tonight. 

Lilia’s glad that despite how hardened his eyes are, Malleus’ voice is still cordial and soft. “Please step aside, Lilia. I… I need to be somewhere tonight.” 

“I know and I’m here to help.” Lilia assures him. Still so young… Malleus still requires a lot of guidance despite his intimidating, brooding and seemingly all-knowing attitude. With a tilt of his head, something dark flashes over his face. “Didn’t I tell you, Malleus? We don’t hold morality as highly as humans. Now come, let us visit your beloved one.” He didn’t bother to wait and see if Malleus trail after him as Lilia made his way out of their dorm. 

Malleus would always heed his words, after all. Just like how he raised him. 

The moment Ramshackle dorm is in view, Lilia cast a quick and powerful spell onto the old building with a snap of his fingers. A sort of enchantment that will drive anyone subconsciously away from the dorm apart from him and Malleus. This is to prevent the ghosts from interfering tonight. While Malleus rush into your room, doing so as quietly as possible, Lilia twirls around a finger so that the sleeping Grim will gently float out of the bed and to the downstairs couch in the lounge. Needless to say, a heavy sleeping spell kept Grim and Malleus’ beloved in deep slumber. Nothing will wake them up unless Malleus wills it. 

An image of you danced through Malleus’ maelstrom head as he stares down at your sleeping form. All tucked up and snug underneath the duvet. He gently pulls away the white sheets and removes his leather gloves to caress your body. His hands don’t know where to roam first. 

It’s Lilia who takes the lead. 

Taking his place next to the bed, Lilia smiles to himself. He’ll help make tonight an unforgettable memory for his prince. 

“Let’s get her ready, Malleus.” He whispered, gesturing to the younger Fae. Due to the Summer heat, you only wore a simple nightdress, your soft tits rise and fall gently - slowly - your hair spread all over your pillow. You’re lying on your back, unaware of the two dark Fae feasting you with their eyes. 

“I can understand why you’re so enamoured over her, Malleus.” Lilia whispers in his ear, deftly begin to unbutton Malleus’ uniform. The younger Fae could only groan as Lilia presses against his tall side. Once his clothes are open, Lilia reaches down for his trouser next until he could grip him. Then he starts to stroke the hardening flesh. 

It didn’t take long for Malleus’ dick to ached in Lilia’s experienced hand, but Malleus still couldn’t tear his sights away from you. 

“A remarkable young woman. So kind and sweet to you, isn’t she, Malleus?” Lilia purrs. “Mmm, I bet she makes you ache with her scent and body.” 

“Lilia - ” Malleus gasp when Lilia rewards him with a gentle squeeze. He could feel his blood boiling under his skin. 

“Focus, Malleus. Look at those breasts. So soft yet so firm. Oh yes, just the right size to play with!” 

Malleus could only groan; Lilia will not stop stroking him. “She doesn’t know we’re here, my prince. Tonight, you can do whatever your heart desire.” He chuckles at how Malleus squirm. “Young women love to tease men. Do you think her shy gazes were her way of accepting your sweet advances?” Lilia then brushes a strand of hair away from your face. “Don’t you just want to ravish her up?” 

Lilia’s free hand slides down your neck and to your chest. “Such soft skin. Let us see how hard her little nipples are.” 

“Please…” Malleus’ heart is beating against his chest so loudly now. Unholy anticipation is threatening to take hold over him. Together, they undressed you fully. 

Lilia’s hand fondled your right tit. His fingertips brush around the mound before reaching the pink areola. Under his ministration and gentle tugs, the hard nub perks up. “Look at this treat.” Lilia hums in delight. “I bet it’s delicious.” He then bent downwards and sucked it into his mouth. 

Malleus’ dick throbbed. He nearly came just by watching someone he considered as his guardian sucked on his beloved’s nipple. He continues to watch as Lilia scrap his fangs delicately on the hard nub before pulling himself back. Leaving the nipple wet and glistening. 

“There’s no need to hold on any longer, Malleus.” Lilia said rather loudly now. Not that it matters when you’re still dead to the world. “Do you know, I’ve been aching for this moment? Your first sexual appetite to be realised? I’ve been waiting to teach all the pleasures in the world so you could one day give them to your intended.” He’s stroking Malleus’ dick faster now. 

“Lilia… I’m going to - ”

“Cum? Do it. Imagine yourself fucking her now. Your big cock sliding in and out of her virgin pussy. Imagine how it feels; how it grips you tightly. To hear her gasp and moan underneath you. Helpless to your love.” 

It was too much. 

Lilia easily moved Malleus’ dick to the tip of your small, parted mouth. He pressed Malleus’ dick into it and when he felt warm breath ghosting around the head, his balls unloaded. Cum shoot into your mouth while Lilia makes sure to stroke all its worth it. It shoots and shoots into your mouth until some trickle out from the sides. With a satisfied smile, Lilia message your throat lightly so you would swallow it all, gulping down his cum to the very last drop. 

Malleus shudders, never before had he felt such intense pleasure in his life. 

“That was good.” Lilia murmurs darkly, finally letting go of his dick. 

Malleus just cum in his beloved’s mouth, the thought will burn in his mind forever now. His dick twitch, already swelling again, he wants to do it again. 

Lilia then leans down to deeply kiss the sleeping human. His tongue flicked out, gathering Malleus’ cum that leaked out. He watches, transfixed, as Lilia cleaned his cum from your lips.

“Mmn, the taste of your first cum…” Lilia panted. “It’s even more exquisite from her mouth.” 

Malleus wish tonight could last forever, but all good things must come to an end. As Malleus properly dressed once more, Lilia cast a wave of cleaning spell on you so you wouldn’t suspect a thing come morning. 

Just before they parted ways in their dorm, Lilia purrs in his ear. “I want to watch you fuck your human soon. I just can’t wait.” 

* * *

The idea of fucking his sweet, innocent human plague Malleus all day. Lilia’s words echoed in his mind; his little lamb is definitely teasing him with every swish of your skirt when you turn around to greet him, sucking your lollipop so wetly beside him and he could’ve sworn that you sit a lot closer to him than before in classes. 

Malleus is aching for relief. Aching to release his love into you. 

Lilia laugh when he caught Malleus glare at the first-year students crowding around his human in the courtyard. “Tonight, Malleus. You’ll take her tonight, I promise.” 

Waiting for nightfall to arrive is almost unbearable. Luckily, Silver and Sebek’s antics keep him distracted. Both of them are blissfully ignorant of their Dorm Leader and Vice Dorm Leader new nightly routine. 

Just like last night, they waited until the young woman is dead asleep. Locked inside your room, Lilia is the first one to strip naked. His pale body illuminates underneath the moonlight. Malleus followed after him, lust and anticipation brewing in him. 

Tonight, you’re wearing a simple pair of loose shorts and a baggy shirt. When Malleus undress you, he receives a surprise in a form of black lace panties. 

“So… beautiful.” Malleus groan. “My perfect, beautiful girl…” 

“I wonder if she wants this.” Lilia purrs, fuelling Malleus’ dark desire to the brim. “That’s why she wears these lovely panties. Your human must want you to ravish her.” 

“But she’s sleeping…”

“That makes it sweeter, my prince. She won’t even know she’s had you but her body will always know your touch. Soon, so will her heart.” 

Lilia saddled close beside Malleus, stroking his dick as the two Fae gazed at you. Lilia’s free hand then reached out to caress down your stomach. You let out a sigh, shifting slightly in your sleep but otherwise, your eyes remain close. 

Malleus’ breath hitch when Lilia reaches the hem of your panties. His slender fingers dipped in, pressing down towards the innocent warmth between your thighs. Malleus groan, his balls churning. Lilia’s hand stroked up his cock, reaching the tip. 

“Lilia!” Malleus grunted as his cock came. 

He’s been on edge all day, so desperate to cum. Only the slightest sensation was needed to trigger him. Malleus shuddered as the cum squirted out of him and across your stomach and tits, painting you in dripping cum. Lilia sucked in a deep breath, stroking him, aim his cock, making sure each blast painted your tits. 

“Oh, that was so wicked, Malleus.” Lilia groaned. “Your love juices are all over your sweet girl, mm-hmm.” 

“Uh-huh” Malleus panted, shaking as the bliss ran through him. He loves the sight of his cum dripped on your body. 

“Ooh, that was so hot.” Lilia purred, letting go of Malleus’ cock. Without warning, the much older Fae licked a line of running cum that dribbled down your side. 

Malleus’ dick twitched, aching from the first cum as he hardened for a second. It was too much. He never thought the sight of someone he considered as his guardian lapping up his cum on his beloved’s body to be so arousing. 

Is Lilia doing this for him? Does he know how much it would excite him? 

“Mmm, your cum taste so good on her.” Lilia’s tongue then licked higher. “You drenched her. Oooh, that was so wicked of you, Malleus.” 

“Yes.” Malleus panted, so transfixed by the sight of Lilia’s tongue lapping up his cum drenching your body. 

Lilia moved higher, gathering cum as much as he could. It coated his lips and tongue. He moans as his licks reach your adorable mounds. Lilia licked and tongued around the area, following the lines of cum. He moans every time his tongue gathered Malleus’ cum into his mouth, his own dick already erect. 

Malleus groaned, breathing in the tangy musk lingering in the air as he watched Lilia submit your breast and engulfed a cum-covered nipple. You mewled in your sleep. You stirred and trembled but your eyes remain close. 

Malleus could tell that Lilia loves your nipple with how hard he sucked and nipped. His fingers rubbed Malleus’ cum onto your other breast. Lilia rolled and pinched your left nipple while sucking on the right. You sigh again, your body twitching against Lilia’s ministration. 

Malleus’ dick grew harder. 

“She has such beautiful breasts.” Lilia moans. “Mmm, such a precious girl. Don’t you think so, Malleus?”

“Yes.” Malleus groan. 

“We need to give your young human so much pleasure.” Lilia purrs as he turned his lips to the cum puddling on your stomach. Several lines have run to your bellybutton. 

Lilia then straddled your head and leaned down, tonguing at the cum pooling in your bellybutton. Malleus groan, stroking his hard dick as Lilia enjoyed himself. It’s clear that he revels in the depravity. 

“Take off her panties.” Groaned Lilia. “Let’s do it, Malleus.” 

Malleus quickly grasped your panties. He trembled as he drew them down your hips. The fabric rolled, exposing your pubic hair, dark against soft skin. A new musk filled his nose, sweet with youth. 

His beloved’s excited pussy. 

Malleus rolled the panties farther down your thighs, past your knees, your calves and off your feet. Lilia gently spread your legs apart. Then his fingers stroked your pubic hair before brushing your wet slit. 

“Oooh, she’s so hot.” Lilia groan. “She’s going to have a sweet dream tonight.” 

Lilia transforms his body to be bigger. Big enough so he could lean down and lick at your slit. Malleus groan, kneeling between your thighs as he watches Lilia tongued your sweet cunt. Lilia moans as his tongue licked through the folds. His fingers parted your labia, revealing pink virginal depths. 

Lilia licked and sucked, moaning and squirming. Soft sighs came from your lips and Lilia seize the parted mouth to slip in his dick. He shuddered and but made sure not to suffocate the sleeping girl. He tongued faster, juices staining his lips. 

“You have to taste her, Malleus.” Groan Lilia, almost drunken with pleasure. “She’s so sweet. Taste your girl’s cunny. It’s wonderful.” 

“Finally.” Malleus growl, diving down. 

Malleus took his first lick of your cunt. You moan again, mouthing at Lilia’s dick and in return, Lilia sighs in pleasure at the sensation. You taste so sweet, so fresh. Malleus groan as his tongue flicked up to your clit, a small bud peeking out and begging to be played with. 

So he sucked on it. 

You squirm in your sleep. Your moans are sweeter, more urgent. Soft groans and mewls of bliss. Malleus batted your clit with his tongue, giving you the most pleasant wet dream of your life as he feasted on your youthful, virgin flesh. 

And indeed you’re a virgin. Your hymen formed a pink ring of flesh about the tight opening. Malleus probed it with his fingers, touching it, his dick aching, begging to bury into you and feel the sweet grip of your flesh around him. 

“That’s it.” Lilia moan, crazed with passion. The bed creaked as his hips shifted, slowly dipping and rising his dick into your wet mouth. “Lick her little cunt. Her sweet cunt. Mmm, yes, give your human the bliss she yearns for.” 

“Yes.” Malleus reply, equally drunk with passion and lust. 

Your juices stained his lips. Malleus moved lower, nuzzling at your folds, his fingers spreading you wide open. He licks at your pussy’s entrance, brushing your hymen before plunging into your untouched depths and drinking your sweet juices. 

“Oh, that’s so hot.” Lilia purrs, his fingers rubbing at your clit. “Devour her. Make her cum. Our sweet young human.” 

Malleus’ green eyes focused on Lilia’s fingers circling your clit. You moan louder in your sleep. Your stomach tensed and your hips bucked against his lips. Your pussy clenched on his tongue. He felt it building in you. 

Your first orgasm at his hands. 

Malleus could almost hear you moan in delight, your sweet voice would gasp, “Yes, Malleus!” as he tongued you. Lilia’s fingers were a blur on your clit, rubbing you hard, driving you to your sweet release. 

You gasped loudly. Your hips bucked. Your pussy spasm on Malleus’ tongue. 

He and Lilia made you cum. 

It was such a beautiful sight. Your tight pussy convulsing. Your juices flooded his mouth. Lilia shuddered, his face constricting. He gasped, sharing pleasures with Malleus, cumming on your face. 

“She’s ready.” Lilia moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head. “Fuck your sweet girl, Malleus. Ram your dick into her tight, virgin cunt. Make her into a woman. It’s your right.” 

Malleus growled, his heart bursting with joy. He would be your first. He would open you up to pleasure. He knew in the morning you would wake up knowing you had the best dream ever and in the smallest corner of your heart, you’ll wish it was true. 

Malleus rose. Lilia sat up and away from your cum smeared face. Lilia grasped Malleus hard dick. He stroked him, his thumb massaging the tip of his hard cock as he brought him to your cunt. 

“Take her.” Lilia rasped, voice deep and dark. His red eyes are unyielding; like a beast barely restrained. He rubbed Malleus’ cock against your wet cunt. “Fuck her, Malleus. Fuck your future bride.” 

“Yes.” Malleus groan and thrust. 

Your hymen tore. Your body bucked. And then your hot, sweet cunt wrapped about his dick. A wet peach engulfing him, massaging his cock. Malleus groan at the pure bliss. Such sweet depths held his cock!

Your depths. 

He was in you. He’s buried to the root in you. “Fuck.” Malleus grunted and kept thrusting. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

“Yes.” Lilia moaned, stroking his own heated flesh. “That’s right. That’s your human’s flesh about you.” He then cupped Malleus’ face, his fingers burning hot. “Tell me what she feels like.” 

“Such a… tight cunt.” Malleus hisses out in blinding pleasure as he drew his dick back. Nothing but sweet, sweet pleasure raced down his dick. His head ached in your depths. “But she’s so wet. And she clenches. Ah, Lilia! I’m finally fucking her!” 

“You are.” Lilia breathed, a huge smile on his face. Then he kissed Malleus hard. Their lips sweetened by your cunt. 

Malleus thrust into the girl’s cunt again. He groans into the kiss, frantic to chase after your cum on Lilia’s tongue. You’re still so young to a Fae like them. What a delicious thrill it was to be in you, to make you a woman. His woman. Your pussy clenched and relaxed on his dick. Your hips bucked and you gasped. 

“O-Oh, please…” You slurred in passion of your dream. “No, please… no..” 

No, that won’t do. His human will have nothing but the best-wet dream ever. 

Malleus strokes grew faster as the ache swelled in his balls. He desperately wanted to cum in you. He wanted to spill his load into your depths. His balls, heavy with a new load of cum, smacked into your flesh as he plunged deep into you. 

Malleus groan again into the kiss with Lilia. His fingers tightened on Malleus’ face. Lilia broke the kiss, staring heatedly into Malleus’ eyes. Lilia then licks his lips, stroking his own dick faster, driving himself to orgasm. 

“Yes, yes, fuck your girl, Malleus! Cum in her. Breed her. Plant a child into your human. Do it!”

“Oh, fuck, Lilia - ” Malleus panted in helplessness. 

Lilia grinned. “I can see it in your eyes. You want to breed your human.” 

Malleus’ hips fucked harder. He grunted, unable to speak, overcome by the bestial desire to impregnate the love of his life. He slammed deeper and harder into you. He savoured the tight grip of your cunt as the pressure swelled in his balls. 

“Breed your girl, Malleus.” Moaned Lilia, tossing his head back. His chest heaved, face twisted in deranged passion as he furiously pumped his aching cock to climax. 

“Cum on her face.” Malleus panted. “Let her wake up tomorrow tasting your cum on her lips.” 

“Anything for you, my prince!” 

Lilia groaned in sheer delight. His body heaved. He moved just in time as he spurts out cum after cum on your face. His release makes Malleus’ balls tightened, bringing him closer and closer to flooding your cunt. 

Your pussy convulsed on his dick. His eyes widened. Such hot, tight rapture massaged his cock. Your flesh sucks at him as he drew back. You want his cum. Your sleeping body wants to be bred by Malleus. 

“Yes, my darling.” Malleus groaned, answering your silent plea and thrusting forward. 

His dick buried into your depths, reaching for your young womb. His balls boiled. The cum erupted from his cock. He grunted with each blast of cum spilling into your depths. His back arched as the pleasure screams out of him. 

And then the final spurt and the settling bliss. 

“I bred her.” Malleus panted to Lilia. “I bred her as she cum.” 

“She wants your child.” Lilia moaned. “Even in her sleep, she knows.” 

The girl on the bed is the perfect picture of debauchery. Your face and entire body are glistening with cum, your breathing settling down as you return to normal dreams. Malleus leans over his human to kiss your slumbering lips, tasting Lilia’s tangy cum. 

“It’s such a shame to end it here but we must clean her up, dear Malleus.” Lilia sighs. “I think I’m going to look forward to many more nights with you and your human.” 

Malleus nods, even though he’s reluctant to do so. As he pulls out his dick, a flood of his seed poured out, tinged with the pink of your virgin blood. 

Soon enough, what will the conclusion to this fairytale be? 


	3. Our Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to begin this fairytale. It's time for Malleus to confess to you and for you to fall in love with him. After all, isn't that how the stories go? 
> 
> Don't ever think of escaping from now on. Just accept your happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, whoo! Thank you everyone for reading and commenting on this fic.

Lately, you’ve been out of sorts. Always waking up for classes or the headmaster’s errands feeling physically exhausted and tender. Not even a hot shower can help ease the strange tenderness on certain parts of your body. 

Your exhaustion made you spaced out in classes so badly until Ace and Deuce had to elbowed you before the teachers could call you out for your lack of focus. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Ace demanded in his typical ‘I’m-annoying-you-because-I-care-and-I-don’t-know-how-to-show-it-like-other-normal-human-being’ self one day after class. Grim is in Deuce arms, both of them are studying you in concern. “You look like a zombie lately!” 

“I just… haven’t been having sleeping well lately.” You mumbled, rubbing tired eyes. “It’s been messing with me.” 

“Maybe we can ask Professor Crewel for something that can help?” Deuce suggests. 

“Can’t hurt to try.” Ace added and promptly grab your hand to pull you up from the bench. “Let’s catch him before his next class! I think we should check the faculty room first.” 

You allow yourself to be pulled away by Ace and despite feeling so weary, your friends’ bright and positive outlook is infectious. Soon enough, you’re smiling at Ace and Deuce’s usual banter. 

Unbeknownst to the group, one of Lilia’s bat has been watching you guys the entire time. In Malleus’ large bedroom, the leaders of Diasomnia watched through the mirror as Malleus’ beloved and your friends converse with the potion master. 

“It’s not enough, Lilia.” Malleus announce. His bitter voice pierces through the tense silence in the bedroom. “It means nothing if she doesn’t understand how much I love her.” 

Floating beside Malleus, Lilia tapped a gloved finger on his chin, pondering. “You’ve conquered her body and it responds so delightfully to your touches. Remember how she leans in when you held her hand during your late-night walk last week? She even instinctively searches out for your warmth when you two shared an umbrella.” 

In the mirror, they observed Divus holding up a small, pink vial to the group. Probably a potion to help you with your sleeping woes. Not that it will have any effect on you. A Fae spell will beat any potions brew even by a mastered human. 

“I want her to accept my heart, my feelings. I want us to be… happy together.” Malleus admits, his head bows slightly. However, Lilia gently tilts his chin up with a gentle smile. Comforting to those that considered his family. But to others? It means nothing but horror. 

“And you  _ will _ , my dear Malleus. You  _ will  _ have your happily ever after with your sweet human.” Lilia promises with all his heart. He wants nothing but the best for those he raised and taught, for those he considered as his children. “It’s time that your human realise just how deeply your love run for her and soon enough, she will feel the same way towards you.” 

Lilia then snaps his fingers and the surface of the mirror ripple like water. It resumes reflecting the interior of the bedroom. 

Just before the ancient Fae left, he said, “Give me two days to prepare everything we need and then we shall meet with your human at midnight once more. In the meantime, keep an eye out on Silver and Sebek too, won’t you?” and with that, Malleus watch as the tail end of Lilia’s coat swish out of his bedroom. The door close with a soft ‘click’. 

Like always, he’ll trust Lilia. For now, he’ll let his duties as Dorm Leader distract him as much as he could. 

When Lilia whisper in his ears that he’ll have his human fully, body and heart tonight, Malleus nearly stormed to Ramshackle dorm right there and then. 

After casting a silencing spell around the dorm and making sure that Grim and the resident ghosts are out of their way, Malleus and Lilia prepare themselves. They remove their clothes first before attending to the sleeping girl. Lilia coo when you arch your body towards Malleus’ touch when he removes your panties. 

“Her body is trained so well now! She might not accept it at first, however, no one but you will ever bring the pleasures that it craves.” Lilia said, like a proud parent over one of his kids’ achievement. “Let’s start with our usual routine. Make her pliant with climaxes until she could barely  _ breathe _ .” 

Malleus’s dick began to ache. Lilia’s filthy words and sultry voice never fail to set his blood boiling. He brushed a few strands of hair off your shoulder and bent down to kiss you. 

You sigh in your sleep. 

“I’m here my sweet darling.” Malleus whisper. “I’m going to make such sweet love to you.” 

“And breed you.” Lilia purrs. “Tell her you’re going to breed her, Malleus. Breed an heir and grandchild into her for me. I want to see her young belly swelling with your child. It will be so wonderful.” 

Malleus groan, the thought of you round and plump with a baby send pleasant shivers down his spine. “I’m going to cum in you and make you pregnant.” His dick almost came just thinking about suckling your tit heavy with milk while your child nurse on your other breast. 

What would you think when your smooth belly swelled with his child? Who would you think fucked you? Did you still think you’re a virgin? You still have no idea that he and Lilia made love to you in your sleep. That they had you in every way that you could ever imagine. 

Malleus reach out and run his finger through your cleavage and straight to your hot cunt. You shuddered when he brushed your pussy surrounded by soft curls. He stroked up and down your flesh. Your toes curled at the sensation as your juices coated Malleus’ fingers. 

“She’s already soaked…” Malleus murmur absentmindedly. He brought his fingers to his mouth and lick them slowly, relishing the sweet taste. Perhaps one day his beloved would humour his request in cumming on his ice-cream and they will share the dessert together. 

“She might not know it, but her body will always anticipate your touch.” Lilia hums, pleased at how responsive and pliant your body has already become.

Then it was Lilia’s turn to play with your dripping pussy. He shoved a pair of fingers into your tight, silky depths. You moaned as your flesh clamped down on Lilia’s fingers. Your hips wiggled as he pumped his fingers in and out of your pussy. “That’s it sweet girl.” Lilia breathed in deeply. “Allow us to enjoy your body.” He fucks you faster and faster using his fingers in and out of that cunt. His thumb then pushed through your folds and found your clit. 

You gasped, your slumbering body bucked on the bed. 

Lilia rubbed harder at your clit, loving how the small bead felt beneath his thumb. He massaged harder and harder against you. You gasped and groaned. You squirmed on the bed, panting and gasping. Your slumbering body loved it. 

Before you could cum, Lilia pulls back his fingers and gesture Malleus to lean down. “Eat her up, Malleus.” He panted before smearing the juices tainted his fingers onto his own dick. 

Malleus presses his lips to your pussy. He laps it up quickly, gathering your sweet juices. They poured out of you. He then sucked on your clit, nibbling on the little bud. 

“Enjoying her taste?” Lilia teasingly asks all the while languidly stroking his dick. Pre-cum dribbles down and mixes with your juices. 

“Delicious.” Malleus groan, so drunk with your scent and juices. 

“Good. Make her cum, Malleus. Make sure her body is well and ready to receive you.” 

Malleus sucked hard on your clit, then he flicked his tongue over and over the bud. You gasped and moan. Your body squirms and bucked. It looks as if you’re trying to break through the spell cast by Lilia, but your mind remains buried deep underneath dreams and pleasures. 

“N-No…” You moaned. 

Sweet juices squirted out of your pussy. 

The hot cream dripped on Malleus’ face. He loves the feel adorning his face. He breathed in your musk as your hole spasm. More and more juices poured out into his hungry mouth. Lilia panted at the erotic scene as Malleus drank your passion. 

“I love it when she squirts her love juices all over your face.” Lilia groaned. “Did she flooded your mouth, Malleus? Did you drink every last drop?”

“I did.” Malleus reply, smacking his lips for the leftovers. “She came hard.” 

“And now her pussy is begging for your dick to ream her. What are you waiting for? I know you want to bury into her tight pussy and fuck her until she’s crazed with pleasure. Do it, Malleus. Give your human the pounding she wants and deserve.” 

“Yes, Lilia.” Malleus groaned and rose. His dick throbbed before him, thick and hard, aimed right at your body.

“Yes.” Hisses Lilia, he spread his legs wider to fully enjoy the show. “Oh, yes, my prince. Fuck your young human. Breed me a grandchild. Do it!”

Malleus moved his cock to your pussy. He rubbed it on your hot flesh. It was an awkward angle, so Lilia passed one of the pillows and Malleus shoved it beneath your stomach, raising your ass and cunt. Malleus smile as he rubbed his cock against your pussy again, thoroughly coating it with your flowing juices. 

Lilia moan. Malleus want to make it a great show for the ancient Fae, loving that he has an audience while fucking his beloved. 

Malleus thrust into your hot, tight cunt, bearing into you in a single thrust. Your flesh engulfed his cock. The hottest, sweetest silk caressed his dick. Pleasure raced down the tip of his balls, bubbling with cum. He groans, savouring your depths, how it grips him. Your hips shifted again. 

“Ngh…” You groaned, deeply dreaming. 

“That’s right, sweet girl. Malleus’ cock is buried to the hilt in your young cunt.” Lilia mutters. “Mmm, yes. Fuck your girl hard, Malleus. This is so damned hot.”

Malleus panted and drew his cock out slowly from your tight embrace. His eyes rolling in his head. It was such sweet, agonizing bliss. His beloved is so tight and hot and juicy. 

He thrust back into your depths. The bed rocked and you sigh. He pulled back and slammed n again. And again, it was heaven. 

“Ooh yes, you’re ramming your big, thick cock into her cunt. That’s so hot. Mmm, yes. Fuck her. Make her cum so hard. Oh, this is so hot, my prince. So hot.” Filth pours out from Lilia non-stop. His head tosses back as he strokes his dick faster and faster in tandem to Malleus’ thrusting. 

What a delicious thrill. Coming undone together. 

Malleus ran his palms up towards your breasts. They are beautiful, perky mounds, begging to be played with. So he squeezed them. Your nipples hardened underneath his palms as he pounded you. The slaps and Lilia’s laboured breaths echoed through the bedroom. Your pussy clenched and relaxed on his dick. Your hips wiggled an unconscious response. You couldn’t help making them. 

“That’s it my darling.” Malleus groaned. “N-ngh, yes, let me feel how much you love my dick. Oh yes, you love me and my big cock, don’t you?”

“N-ngh… mmnn…” You continue to squirm. 

“Yes, you do. Oh, yes!” 

Malleus’ balls ached and boiled. They had to explode. He groaned and grunted, burying into the depths of your cunt. His back arched. His cum spilt out of you. Blast after blast of his fertile seed spilling into your young depths. Your pussy spasm. You shuddered, cumming with him. 

“That’s it, my darling.” Malleus grunted. “Milk all of my cum. You want to be bred.” 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Lilia gasped. “Spill all your cum into her cunt. Oh, that’s so hot. So fucking hot!”

They were all cumming together. Malleus grunted, driving his dick into your spasm depths. Breathless, he groans as he pulled out of you. He needed a moment to settle down after cumming so hard. 

“Are you ready, Malleus? It’s time we woke her up. Make her realise why she’s been so exhausted lately.” Lilia said, a wicked grin graced his face. He came just after Malleus and has been itching for the finale. “Besides, I can’t wait to see the look on her face when she finally realises the depths of your love for her.” 

Malleus’ heart skipped a beat. He wants it; he wants you to slowly open your eyes and stare at their naked form. Feel how tender your body is, how wet your pussy is. Lilia chuckles at the dark and hungry gleam in his eyes. With a snap of his fingers, Lilia undoes the sleeping spell and they watch, eagerly, as you stir. 

When blearily eyes saw two figures hovering near you, your heart immediately froze in fear. But when you blink the tears away and registered how odd that your body is exhausted and sore, the fear settled in the pit of your stomach. Worse, your pussy is sticky, wet and tender. 

“T-Tsunotarou-senpai? Wha… what’s going…” You croak out, but your words are trapped in your throat when Lilia coo and cupped your sweaty face gently. 

“Surprise, sweetling? Your nights were not spent alone. Malleus and I have been visiting you for a while now. Making sweet love to your beautiful sleeping body all night long.” Lilia explains, his voice is soft but far from kind. When you tried to jerk your head away, Lilia lightly digs his fingers into your soft cheek, careful not to have his nails cut you, but instead to serve as a warning to stay still. “Now, Malleus - or Tsunotarou-senpai as you called him - has something to say. Won’t you be a dear and listen to my lovesick child?” 

Your eyes shift to Malleus, confused and scared. You had never seen him wear such expression before.

When Lilia lean back so your view would be overwhelmed by Malleus’ large form, you could only squeak when he wraps his arm around your back to pull you up so you would press close to his face, your breasts brush his chest and your wet crotch on his erect dick. 

“I wonder why no matter what I did, you could never see the feelings I keep trying to convey.” Malleus begin, loving how your soft body is trapped in his embrace. Despite the fear in your eyes, he presses on, believing that once you understand, all will be right in the world. “I love you, my darling. My dear friend. That night when we met and you offer your hand in friendship towards me, you had me under your spell. I love how kind you are, how gentle you are despite the countless time I assured you that I’m far stronger than you’ll ever be. I love how beautiful your face lit up when I made you laugh or how you would tease me back when I egged you on.” 

You blink. You could feel yourself drowning in Malleus’ green eyes, so intense with unbridled emotions. You never realised your Tsunotarou-senpai felt that way towards you. Somewhere deep in your heart, you could see yourself falling in love with him but after tonight? After finally realising why your body would be so exhausted every morning only made you scared of these two creatures. 

“You’ve hurt me…” You cried out. “You’ve betrayed my trust. How can I ever love someone like - ”

“Come, come now, little one. We did no such thing.” Lilia said, hurried to shuffle close to the embracing lovers. He ran his hand up and down in a comforting manner behind your back. “You must understand Malleus, my dear. He loves you so much that he could barely contain his love for you. His yearning to love you was so strong, so passionate, that you can’t blame him for wanting to touch you, can you?” Here, Lilia’s red eyes are half-lid as he purrs seductively. “To fuck you over and over again until your body could no longer take it. Deny it all you want, you love the way how we fuck you until morning.” 

Malleus’ eyes tinted with lust once more and your breath’s hitched. When you accidentally squirm on Malleus’ lap, your wet pussy slide over his dick and the Fae growl. He slides his hands on your hips to make you stop before he tosses you back on the bed and fuck you again. 

“N-No, I - ”

“Just accept it, little one.” Lilia whispers hotly in your ear. Pressing a quick kiss before nipping on your earlobe. “Accept his love for you and you will be happy for the rest of your life. A dark Fae’s love is a powerful thing, my dear. If you can’t, well, we still have all night. Malleus, let’s fuck her again until she thinks nothing but your dick and your name on her lips.” 

Lilia fully presses behind you and his hands went around your body to gripped your breasts. Malleus tilts your head towards Lilia so he could capture your lips and kiss you deeply before you could struggle. When you tried to pull out, to break the kiss, Malleus simply push your head so Lilia could shove his tongue deeper. Drool trickled from your mouth and Malleus squeezes his dick at the sight of his human and guardian kissing one another. 

When Lilia finally release you, a string of saliva connects your mouths as you panted hotly and Lilia laughs at your dazed, lustful expression. 

“See how good it feels, little one? Wait until dear Malleus fuck you with his thick dick. You’ll be begging for it soon enough.” Lilia darkly promises and press a quick kiss on your forehead. “Don’t hold back, Malleus.” 

Lilia edged away so Malleus could toss you back on the bed. With a light bounce, you could barely scramble away when Malleus pin you down. 

“Let’s just have your legs around him now…” Lilia murmurs, grabbing your legs and wrapped them Malleus’ waist. Then his hand reach down to grip Malleus’ cock, stroking the hard, heated flesh a couple of times before guiding it to your pussy. “Fuck her, Malleus. Fuck your girl.” 

Malleus thrust into your depths. 

It felt amazing. He sank all the way to the hilt in you. His heavy balls slapped into your clit. You bucked, whimpered beneath him but Malleus won’t ever let you escape. You stared into his eyes as he drew back his hips. It was so hot to look into your beautiful, teary eyes as he made love to you. 

Malleus feel your hips unconsciously moved, matching his thrusts while your tight pussy caressed his dick. Wonderful friction shuddered through him. He groaned, loving every second of it. Your cunt is gripping on him so heavenly. His dick ached and his balls throbbed. 

“He’s in you, little one.” Lilia moaned, moving away from Malleus vision but he’s too drunk with lust, love and passion to care. “Mmm, yes. Fuck her, Malleus. Pound her pussy. Make her squirm for you.” 

Malleus groan when he suddenly felt Lilia’s tongue lick at his cock where it slammed into your pussy. It was so wonderfully nasty. He grunted, fucking into you harder and faster. This was the best. 

“Oh? Do you like that, Malleus? Do you like me licking the two of you down here?” Lilia teased between licks. “Mmmn, it’s so hot to lick where your flesh meets with hers. This is turning me on so hard. Keep fucking your girl.” 

Malleus kissed you. Your hard nipples rubbed into his chest as the two of you rocked together. Your pussy grew tighter and tighter. You moaned into the kiss, growing closer and closer to cumming while Lilia teased the both of you. 

Your tongue shot into his mouth. Your body shuddered beneath him. Soon enough, you willingly lock your thighs around his waist as you bucked harder and harder into his thrusts. Your flesh slapped together. The pressure sliding about his cock increased. 

Bliss rushed through Malleus. 

“You’re so hot, my love.” Malleus panted, breaking the kiss. “So tight. Are you going to cum, darling?” 

“S-Senpai - ”

“Call me Malleus.” The Fae demanded. “Call out the name of your future husband and eternal lover.” 

You whimper when Malleus hits your sweet spot again and again.

Your eyes then widened when Malleus drove hard. Your back arched. Your nipples rubbed hard into his chest. Then you let out a squealing moan. Your pussy spasm hard around his cock, rippling up and down the entire length. It was so hot, so delicious. Juices squirted out of you, splashing Lilia on the face. 

“Malleus!” You gasped. 

“Oh, yes.” Moaned Lilia. “You made her cum.” 

You squealed over and over as Malleus chases after the pleasure, together. The pressure in his balls grew. When he felt Lilia’s fangs delicately scrape along the underside of his cock, he shouts and blasted his cum inside your well-loved pussy. Pleasure crashing through both of your bodies as pulse after pulse painted your womb. 

When Malleus could finally pull out with a deep, satisfied sigh, Lilia is immediately on you. 

Licking and gathering the combined spunk into his mouth, tasting them for himself first before sharing it with you. Weak to fight against Lilia’s control, the two of you snowballed the thick cum back and forth. Malleus sigh once more, stroking his softening dick as his caretaker and lover loved each other. 

Lilia is the only person he will share his beloved with from now on. He could imagine the three of them together forever like this. A groan escape his lips when he thought of her belly so round and full of Lilia’s child, him holding their baby in his arms.

“Accept me, accept us.” Malleus urged after Lilia is done messing you up even more. Lilia leans away with a smack of his lips and a devilish grin as Malleus overwhelm your view. “Be mine, heart, body and soul and I promise you a happily ever after for the two of us, forever.” 

Panting and completely exhausted, you made the mistake of looking away from Malleus’ beseeching eyes to Lilia. Compare to Malleus’ twisted albeit earnest eyes, Lilia’s are nothing but dark promises and unholy lust; a silent threat clear to you should you even dare to reject his ward. 

With a defeated heart, you shakily nod. Doing everything in your power not to sob when Malleus broke into a lovesick grin and embrace you once more. 

“I love you, my darling. So, so much!” Malleus said, peppering your face with kisses. He felt like his heart could just burst with joy! “I can’t wait to introduce you to my parents and grandmother. They will love you just as much as I do, I’m sure of it. Oh, we will be so happy together.” 

“Your fairytale has just begun, Malleus. Many more happy days await you and your human from now on.” Lilia reminded him. He nuzzled Malleus’ face before patting you on the head, smiling to himself. “Ah, the magic of first and young love. Can you feel it, little one? Even a magicless human such as yourself should be able to feel an ancient magic has woven itself around you and Malleus. Intertwining your bond forever.” 

When Lilia mentioned it, you could feel something dark and oppressive curling around your heart. It could squeeze it, crush it, but it settled like a thorny vine around your heart. 

From that night onwards, the two Fae gave you a new home. Your old world and life gradually become a hazy dream as the years go by. 

* * *

To have everything in the world handed to you on a silver platter should be anyone’s dream. All the jewels you could think of, beautiful dresses as if they are made out of star silks and moonlight, attentive servants and maids at your every beck and call and a loving, doting husband who happens to be a king to one of the most powerful creatures in Twisted Wonderland - everything just for  _ you _ . 

The price? Your absolute freedom, friends, and world. 

You can’t help but wondered late at night when Malleus finally falls asleep after rounds and rounds of fucking. Despite the years, his love for you is as intense as ever. If possible, even more after you gave birth to your first child - a daughter who he claims as his heir and princess to the race of dark Fae. 

Even though Malleus loves her fiercely (with the same intensity that always made you worry), he wants a big family. He wants their castle to be filled with children. Be it his or Lilia’s. 

“Squirt it right on your queen’s pussy, Malleus.”

You could only watch as rope after rope of cum splashed onto your clit and between your legs, some of it even hitting right on your swollen pussy, which was stuffed with Lilia’s cock. 

“That’s it, Malleus. Now watch, I’m going to use your cum as lube to fuck your sweet human nice and deep.”

You cried out as Lilia stroked his dick in and out of your sore, red pussy. Malleus’ hot cum squishing inside you as he pushed his cock into you. 

Lilia started to grunt behind you, his cock growing thicker. “Suck her, Malleus. Suck your girl’s cunt.” He grunted deep in his chest as he impaled you with his every inch. 

Malleus never hesitated at his instructions. His mouth wrapped around your clit and sucked you. You screamed as your husband’s deep pulls on your clit sucker your orgasm straight out of your womb. 

“Don’t stop… don’t stop, Malleus… almost… there… keep sucking… her. Fuck, yes!” Lilia’s cock expanded insider you, bulging out thick streams of cum inside your clenching cunt. Malleus’ mouth keeps sucking at your throbbing clit, making your fuck hole spasm around Lilia’s jerking dick, pulling more and more cum from his balls into your hungry womb. 

“Lick us, Malleus. Lick us both.” Lilia moaned, sliding his twitching cock in and out of you. He jerked behind you as Malleus’ wet tongue licked over the both of you. 

Lilia’s cock slipped from your hole and Malleus’ mouth eagerly slid over the head and down the shaft. He slurped the rick coating of juices from it, before putting Lilia’s dick back inside you. 

“Mmn, yes, Malleus, you suck cock as well as Silver.” Lilia purrs.

Malleus stood up and you see just how hard and thick Malleus’s cock is again. Lilia’s dark, rick laugh vibrated against your back as he pulled his cock from your pussy. “I can see you’re ready to go again, Malleus.” Lilia pulled your limp legs wide apart. “Go on, slide that big dick in and pump some more cum into your wife’s belly. We’ve got all night to fill her womb up with our seed and fill up her perky breasts with milk once more for us to suck on.” 

This is your happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact for this fic: Lilia has absolutely, definitely, fucked Malleus' parents (headcanon that he also took care of his dad right up until he got married) and continue to join in on them in a threesome occasionally. This ancient Fae has a habit of fucking those he considered his, and yes, that include the family that he raised and taught.


End file.
